A Promise is A Promise
by sandmankopo
Summary: this is about Tidus' promise to Yuna that he would come running whenever she whistled. you know 'Just whisle, i'll come running' ok, well, i guess its pretty much Tidus and Yuna...
1. Calm Lands

no, i do not own Final Fantasy X, if i did, it wouldnt be so hard to beat...

* * *

Yuna slowly walked down the hall of the hotel in the centre of the Calm Lands. A mere three days after spending the night at Macalania Lake. Yuna softly bit her finger as she turned and opened one of the doors. The room held Tidus, the sandy-haired boy she cared so dearly for.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yuna gasped. Tidus looked up and smiled kindly.

"That's alright, I was just cleaning my old man's sword," he said, gesturing to the shimmering blue sword that lay on the cot.

"You know," Yuna murmured, approaching the boy, "I think you really care about him."

Tidus snorted. "Don't make me laugh. I despise him." Tidus stared darkly at the sword. "He practically killed my mother."

"But…after finding that Jecht Sphere, I figured that you would have…well, if I were you, I would have changed my view, y'know?" Yuna clasped her hands in front of her and gently swayed to the sides. "I always admired Jecht…"

"Yeah. I know. You didn't live in his shadow. You don't know how it feels to-"

"You… you're not the only one who lived in the shadow of a parent," Yuna pleaded, cutting Tidus short. "You forget that my father is the High Summoner." Yuna gazed wearily at her staff, which sat in the corner. "Everyone was cheering, but…" her voice trailed off. She slowly walked across the room, to her staff, her boots clunking against the floor. Picking up her staff, Yuna said, "We're going to Kimahri's home soon."

"Yup. He doesn't seem too happy about it. He said something about those brutes at Luca," Tidus said, dampening Yuna's spirit.

"Remember when…I said that I learned to smile even when I'm sad? You should try it sometime," Yuna murmured.

Tidus sat on the small cot. He remembered their moronic laughing, just after becoming one of Yuna's guardians. _Just whistle. I'll come running. I promise…_

"Yunie!" Rikku cried, running up to her. "Yunie, Auron, Kimahri, and Lulu are in a real bad situation! It's diasterific!"

Yuna blinked in shock as the young thief ran around her to get Tidus. "Rikku, wait! Go help them!"

Rikku didn't hesitate a moment to obey the Summoner's order. Yuna sharply whistled and darted towards the exit of the hotel. Outside the hotel, Lulu cast Fira in a terrible frenzy, Auron viciously attacked a helm, and Kimahri attempted to swipe at a bird. Rikku dived in and used 'mug' on a nearby ice elemental. As Yuna joined the attack, she cast 'pray' on the party. A shimmering healing light covered each of her guardians. Wakka's blitz-ball struck the bird that Kimahri was focused on. Yuna struck out at a cacutar that leapt at her. Yuna cast Cura on Lulu, who had been doubled over from wounds while trying to cast a spell.

"FLARE!" Lulu screamed over the ruckus. An amber-coloured explosion engulfed the fiends. As the smoke lessened, Yuna cast Holy on the remaining fiends.

A helm appeared from the dust as the white globes of light began their work. The helm knocked Yuna to the ground and a lupine leapt at her. A shimmering blue blade sliced through the lupine as Auron's grey blade struck the helm. Tidus pulled Yuna to her feet and dived into the mass of fiends. Yuna cast 'pray' on the party before stepping back a few paces. She glanced at the number of fire-elemental fiends.

"Shiva," Yuna muttered. The ice-woman dropped from the sky and stood in front of Yuna. "Diamond Dust!" Yuna cried. The elegant aeon obeyed, engulfing the fiends in ice. The ice shattered and Yuna's guardians leapt back. They swiftly took care of the remainder of the fiends and gathered within the gate of the hotel.

"Where'd all those fiends come from?" Rikku asked, jumping slightly.

No one said anything.

"The Cavern of the Stolen Fayth," Auron said. All eyes stared at him. "It's infested with fiends. They must have poured out from there."

Kimahri grunted and turned towards the hotel. Auron leaned near the front desk and mulled. Yuna gently pulled Tidus closer to the gate's exit.

"You came, though I made you upset," Yuna murmured.

Tidus gently touched her cheek. "I made a promise to come running. I keep my word."

Yuna smiled, satisfied. The couple walked into the hotel. Rikku slowly stalked after them. Lulu placed a gentle hand on the thief's shoulder.

"I would think that they want to be alone," Lulu murmured. "Shall you forever be a snoop?"

Rikku considered for a moment. "Hmmm…yup! I wanna know what they're going to talk about!"

Rikku charged off. Lulu slowly pursued. Rikku looked back at her. "What? I need to find my moogle before we leave," Lulu said innocently.

The mage slowly peered into the room where Yuna sat on the cot. Lulu's moogle sat next to her. Yuna looked up at the mage and Al Bhed girl and smiled. Tidus peered around the door.

"Hullo," Tidus said, smiling . "We found your moogle, Lulu."

"So I see." Lulu knelt and held out her hand. The moogle hopped off the cot and tumbled over its mage master.

"We're just getting ready to go," Yuna said, her voice as kind as always.

"Erm…Us too, right Lulu?" Rikku said, grabbing the mage's wrist and pulling her down the hall.

Yuna and Tidus were broken down into laughter.

* * *

welll, well? what did you think? interesting, no? REVIEW!!! 


	2. Chamber of the Stolen Fayth

I dont own FFX!!!

* * *

NEXT STEP…

Yuna and Tidus walked side-by-side into the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth. Rikku clung helplessly to Yuna's arm. Auron and Kimahri walked ahead of the trio, destroying as many of the fiends that attacked as possible. Lulu and Wakka guarded the rear.

"Wow…Auron was right, this place is infested," Rikku murmured, pressed against Yuna's side.

"Is this the Cloister of Trials for this place?" Tidus asked.

"I don't know," Yuna replied. "What Aeon would I get here?"

"Yojimbo," Auron said. "He's expensive."

"Lady Ginnem…" Lulu murmured.

"Huh?" Wakka wondered, staring at the mage."

Lulu shook her head, her dark braids tapping against each other. "It's nothing, Wakka."

They walked on. The time seemed to stretch on forever. Slowly, Pyreflies gathered ahead of the group. Lulu stared worriedly at the shimmering orbs.

"Peh, another Guado fiend?" Wakka asked.

"No," Kimahri said. "An unsent!"

The Pyreflies joined to form the figure of a lady--a summoner. Lulu strode forward, slightly bewildered.

"It is…it's you, is it not, Lady Ginnem?" Lulu stared at the ground for a moment. "Forgive me. I was too young," she said guiltily.

Yuna looked at Auron, then walked up and stood a little behind Lulu. She rose her staff to begin a Sending. Lulu's first summoner ceased Yuna's action. Lulu stood there, a forlorn look in her eyes.

"There is no human left in you now, is there?" Lady Ginnem made a motion with her arm as though to say 'no'. Lulu sighed regretfully. "Very well then. Allow me to perform my last duty to you. My last as your guardian."

Lulu strode towards the dead summoner, Tidus, Yuna, and Rikku right behind her.

Lady Ginnem summoned an aeon…it was large; colourful, and closely followed by a dog-like creature as multicoloured as the aeon itself. Lulu cast Fury-Firaga at the Aeon. The bursts of fire were closely followed by the silver globes of Holy, which Yuna had cast. Tidus leapt forward and attacked the aeon, only to be struck back by its sword. Tidus leapt to his feet and retreated to the rear of the group. Yuna moved to help her guardian, but stopped at a warning word from Auron. The summoner froze, torn between her duty as a summoner, and her duty as a lover. She whirled around and summoned the smallest aeon she could call upon, that would fit in the cramped space: Shiva.

The crystalized woman swiftly attacked Yojimbo without mercy, and, before long, Lady Ginnem's aeon faded away. Lulu murmured something as Lady Ginnem vanished as well.

As Shiva left the cave, Yuna staggered over to Tidus, who knelt, leaning against the wall of the cavern. Yuna cast Curaga and Tidus winced as his wound knitted together. Yuna dropped next to Tidus and gingerly touched his face.

"A-are you okay?" Yuna asked, her eyes filled with worry.

Tidus laughed and hugged the summoner. "I thought it was my job to worry?"

Yuna beamed at him. "Why don't we go get this aeon?"


	3. On Mount Gagazet

no i dont own ffx

sorry i havent updated lately, been a little distracted. ;P

i guess this time i just wanted to have them talk about Yunie, so...enjoy!

* * *

Yuna calmly fiddled with the tassle at the end of her staff. A fire crackled before the group. Cold wind swept over them, bringing with it a thin sheet of snow. Mount Gagazet was freezing, though Kimahri didn't seem fazed by the cold. Rikku scampered over to Yuna and dropped down beside her.

"Yunie..."

"Rikku, are you warm enough?" Yuna asked the theif.

"No way, but I want to talk to you," Rikku replied.

They stood and walked a few yards away from the group. Tidus and Kimahri watched them carefully.

Rikku took Yuna's hands in hers. "Yunie, are you really sure that you still want to get the Final Aeon? I mean...you'll _die_ if you do!"

Yuna frowned. "Rikku, you have to understand, this is my duty! I have to protect Spira. Have to bring the Calm. I _must_ defeat Sin."

"We'll find a way, Rikku," Tidus said, walking up to them. "I know we will. We'll defeat Sin _and_ Yuna will live. We'll defeat Sin so that it won't come back."

Yuna's frown deepened. _There's no way. It's impossible,_ Yuna thought as she returned to her place before the fire. Tidus sat next to her and smiled at her. Yuna looked away. _He's so hopeful... he really thinks it's possible. That it will happen. I'll die. Did I really know what I was getting myself into when I became a summoner?_

A single tear trickled down Yuna's face. Tidus gently brushed it away. Yuna gently rested her head on his shoulder. Rikku wrapped Kimahri's arm around her. Kimahri looked down at the girl with an annoyed look. Lulu sat with her knees pulled up against her chest, watching Tidus and Yuna from across the fire.

Lulu slowly stood. "Tidus," she said, her voice brisk and sharp. Tidus looked up. "Let's talk."

Tidus followed Lulu down a slight hill until they were just out of view of the group.

"'Sup?" Tidus asked.

"You know our job is to protect Yuna on her pilgrimage. Not to protect her from the Final Aeon. Our job ends when she recieves the Final Aeon."

Tidus glared at Lulu. "I will protect Yuna to the best of my abilities until the end, and 'the end' won't be anytime soon. I will guarentee you that."

"You're giving her doubts. She doesn't need anymore. She has plenty from Rikku. If she ends her pilgrimage, you and Rikku will be to blame for it. I don't think anyone will forgive you for that."

"How can you let her do this, Lulu?" Tidus snapped. "You said that she's like a little sister to you! You would be willing to sacrifice a sister?"

"It is an honour to be a guardian. I won't stand in the way of a summoner on her pilgrimage. Not many summoners last as long as Yuna has. Will you stop her when she's come this far?"

"What do you mean, 'Not many summoners last as long as Yuna has'?"

Lulu grabbed Tidus by the neck of his shirt. "Have you forgotten about Lady Ginnem? She died in that chamber! Summoners have died on this mountain! Summoners have died all over Spira during their pilgrimage!"

Two sharp whistles broke through the air.

"YUNA!" Tidus cried, charging back up the hill, Lulu right behind him.

A single ice elemental cast spells around the group.

"Fira!" Lulu yelled. Fire engulfed the elemental, causing it to melt.

Yuna smiled at them. "You were with Lulu," she explained. "It was easier than running down to get you."

Lulu sighed and shook her head.

* * *

I hope you like it so far, though I'm sort of running out of ideas for where they are and what they talk about. if you have any ideas, please tell:P Review!! 


	4. Yuna's Concern

So very sorry for not updating in an agonizingly long time. I've been busy. a lot.

I don't own Final Fantasy X, I merely enjoy playing it!

* * *

"We're nearly there!" came Auron's gruff voice some ways ahead of them.

Yuna watched the partially snow-covered ground as she walked. Her mismatched eyes squeezed closed, filling halfway with worried tears. Fear wracked her mind. _—__The Final Aeon…we're so close. Will I really be able to survive as Tidus and Rikku think? I can only pray that I will…__—_The gentle breeze softly flared her pleated skirt. The crisp air bit at her exposed skin. Her gaze settled on the blonde boy who walked confidently in front of her, his large sword strapped to his back. Her slender reached out and rested on his shoulder. "Tidus," she whispered loud enough for only him to hear.

"Yes?" Tidus responded, looking back at the brunette.

"I wanted to…" the girl hesitated for a moment "…I wanted to thank you for protecting me so far, and I know you always will but… If I don't survive the final battle against Sin…I just want you to know that…" A soft flush crept to her cheeks. "That I love you," she murmured in a hushed tone.

Tidus shook his head, his short blonde hair flying out around his slender face. "Don't say stuff like that, you _will _survive. I'll make sure of that."

"I was saying that just in case!" Yuna whispered, a slight bite in her soft voice. "I don't want you to live without knowing that!"

Tidus' face darkened. "You shouldn't have brought that up. I will protect you from the Final Aeon, or I'll find some other way of defeating Sin. Trust me Yuna. Besides, if you die, then I'll have died protecting you."

"Well now you'll know if we _do _die, so it works out for both of us!"

Rikku lagged behind the others to put in her word. "Y'know if they hear you two talkin' about this stuff they're gonna get really mad," she hissed in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Will you three hurry it up?" Auron said, his normally-calm voice laced with impatience.

Rikku gave a confirming nod and ran back up to walk beside Lulu. Yuna followed suit, leaving Tidus behind with his thoughts.

—_Why can't you just believe me when I say that you won't die? Hmm? I'd really like to know that Yuna! I'll find a way for you to live! I promise you that, you won't die, even if I have to die in the effort, I won't let anything happen to you!__—_Determination shone fiercely on the young boy's tanned face as his pace quickened. The ruins of Zanarkand were fast approaching, many pyreflies begging to appear. —_We're close. It won't be long now. Not long until we have to come face-to-face with the Final Aeon. How long will she be in the Fayth this time? Will she have to bribe it like Yojimbo? How the hell am I going to save her from an __aeon?_—

Yuna glanced back at Tidus. —_I just pray he won't be foolish and get in the way…__—

* * *

_

There we go! Chapter four is completed! Again, I'm sorry about the long wait for my update, but I'll honestly try to update faster this time!!!

Please review!!


End file.
